She's The Man
by pifflechase
Summary: ** Story is mainly about Olivia and Viola so if you're uncomfortable with the pairing, please lets not give each other a hard time. Go now and come back with an open mind.** Well this is my first time writing. You know what I mean, comments are welcome. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Finally Viola decided to end her brothers tirade and get on with his crazy idea of her pretending to be him for a couple of weeks while he chase his dream to be a musician and fly to- God only knows where. (_Probably halfway to China_)

At first, Paul her best friend laughed his ass of when she told him about her plans. But that ended when Sebastian started using his charms knowing Paul's huge crush on him. But then again Viola is his very own best friend how can he even say NO when she's giving him this puppy dog eyes that looked so much like her twin brother. Right then, Paul was dawned to the fact that the twins got him wrapped around their fingers. He started making Viola look exactly like her brother. Which wasn't hard considering they're twins. With the help of both her other best friends, Evon and Kia, Viola's wardrobe was completed.

First day of school, Viola was nervous. Receiving glances from almost everyone she passes by in school is by far not the way she'd expected her first day. She wanted to remain low profile as much as possible, afraid to blow her cover right away if she got so much attention on her first week.

"_Damn I think they noticed!"_ Viola nervously thought.

When she finally arrived to the assigned dorm room. Three guys were already on the room playing video games.

"_Hey! You the new kid?"_ Duke said smirking.

"_Oh.. yeah! Sebastian_ _Hastings_" Viola offered her hand for a handshake.

"_Duke. And this two shit heads are Toby and Andrew, they live next door_"

Duke accepted the offered hand and introduced his friends who never paid attention to the newcomer instead directed their attention to the games they're playing.

When Duke smacked their heads, Toby lazily turned his head and offered his hand

"SEBASTIAN HASTINGS TO THE HEAD MASTERS OFFICE NOW!" a loud speaker announced in the hallway.

"**_Oh Good God! What have I done I haven't even been here a couple of hours and I'm being summoned? ..Well so much for staying low profile_**" Viola thought.

"_Well trouble maker..being summoned on your first day huh? We'll be at the soccer field later,drop by and we'll introduce you to more trouble_. " Duke offered to lighten the mood sensing the new guys uneasiness. He was once in his shoes and thought he'd probably have to take this guy under his wings.

Viola felt glad for the offer.

"_Thanks man! See you_ " and she's off.. running.

Turns out the head master just wanted to meet and personally welcome him on his first day. Right then Viola charmed the head master.

"_..now scoot!"_ The head master laughingly said.

And.. baaam! * you and I collide… Damn!

"_Ouch! Watch where you're going_!" the other person spatted angrily.

Without even looking Viola said..

"_I'm sorry.. really really sorry. Are you okay_?" Viola started helping the girl to get up and picked up her books

When Olivia looked up she was greeted by startling blue eyes. Unable to respond and form coherent thoughts she tried nonetheless.

"_I.. I.. Okay…"_ Her tongue still betraying her.

Blue eyes smiled seeing the girls flustered state.

"_I'm really sorry. Here's your books. I'm Sebastian_"

"_Olivia…"_ Green eyes smiled back..

"_I'm really sorry again Olivia I wasn't looking.. Um. I gotta go. See you around_"

Viola.. (_Urg Sebastian..well Viola pretending to be Sebastian, OKAY?)_ flashed her a lopsided grin which Olivia found really adorable.

"_Okay.._" Well so much for one word replies. He probably thinks you're a dork Olivia. She chided herself.

Olivia watched the retreating back of her new crush. "_Ahhh! God those blue eyes!"_

_"Sebastian huh.."_Olivia smiled. Can't wait to tell her roommate about the new guy she just met. We'll bumped to be exact. Alright "collided" if you want to be more precise.

**_Meanwhile.. the Soccer field_**

Viola arrived just in time for the soccer try outs. She scanned to field and spotted her roommate Duke.

She strutted to the group of guys lining up for the try outs.

"_Well...well look who's here! You ready to break some of your limbs for the try outs bud?_" Duke said jokingly.

"_Yeah._ _You ready to turn over your balls after seeing me play?"_ Opps. That didn't come out right. Viola grimaced at the looks the three guys gave her. _"Umm. I mean.. the soccer balls.._"

Three guys stared at her mouth agape.

**Awkward silence.**

"_Everyone move your slacking asses over here now!_" The coach shouted.

Yes. You know it. Viola made it to the team. Not only that, she also gained three soccer buddies.

After showering and changing into clean clothes. (You wondering how Viola was able to shower and change without the boys finding out about her little secret?)..

**Well..**

Inside the locker rooms. * Riiiing** Riiing* I went on and on. Viola knew she had to answer her cellphone knowing who ever was calling probably needs her as his/her lifeline and can't wait till later.

She smiled upon seeing Kia's name flash on her phone screen. She readily found a good excuse to leave and shower at the dorm room.

"_Um, Babe sorry. Um. Yes I understand. Okay I'm going back to the dorm room NOW and I'll call you back when I get there. Okay? Love you._" Viola spoke. Kia stifled a laugh knowing what Viola is up to again.

"_Lady troubles eh?_, _Girls can be a handful sometimes_." Duke said chuckling

"_Don't I know it!" _Viola laughs_. "Hey man, I'll go ahead see you in a bit"_

_"Okay. We'll be at Cesario's" Duke said before going back to the shower room._

After showering and changing into clean clothes, Viola decided to call Kia. She have almost 2 hours and before the scheduled meeting with "the boys" at Cesarios. Luckily they were among those privileged to have their own bathroom inside their dorm room.

"_Hey babe! you ready? Don't want your buddies to hear our conversation that you had to rush back to the dorm room_?" Kia said teasingly

"_Oh bite me Kia!_"

"_Oh I'd love to Vi! Ha Ha! How's your first day_?"

"_ Uhm. Okay I guess, not so smooth. But hey I got in the soccer team already!_"

"_Wow that's cool Vi! So have you found any cute boys...or girls?_" Kia said with a teasing tone, knowing Vi somewhat fancies girls but won't admit it to anyone to save her life.

"_Real funny..Don't even go there Kia._" Viola countered. Knowing her friend is yet again to start probing until she admits she actually likes girls.

"_Relax. You know Vi, you make girls swoon even without your Sebastian wardrobe. So I can only imagine a couple of them already eyeing you with boy-next-door garb your sporting_."

"_That reminds me, this wig is killing me!_" Viola whined ruffling her fake hair

"_Told you, you can just cut it short. It'll grow back Vi don't worry. Plus, you'll look totally hot with a short hair! Your wig makes you look like a teenage dork_" Kia chuckled knowing how Viola hated the idea of cutting her hair. Says she'll look like a guy. (*facepalm)

They chatted for more than 2 hours when Viola noticed her bedside clock.** 6 PM.** "_Shit I'm supposed to be at Cesarios by 5_! Viola said almost panicky she doesn't want the guys to think she's already ditching them. She needed this. She needed them to cover up her disguise. Hanging out with the soccer guys will help him blend with the "guy crowd".

"_Hey Kia sorry but I need to go. I'm supposed to meet a couple of people at Cesarios and I'm an hour late_" Viola apologized.

"_Hot date?_" Kia asked, not wanting to end the conversation yet.

" _Uh yeah.. definitely! Paul will drool!_" Viola laughed thinking how her friend Paul will react upon seeing Duke.

_"Haha Okay! Well go ahead and sweep every girls feet along the way! See you Saturday. We'll see how we can remedy that hair of yours_"

" _Yeah see you, and please inform me once you heard from the bastard brother of mine_" Viola answered, totally ignoring Kia's comment about her girls and feet sweeping. Well. you know what I mean.

Viola entered Cesarios, scanning the crowd and immediately saw Andrew waving his hand at him.

Olivia was babbling about this cute guy she met this morning. Recalling how he had this startling blue eyes and adorable smile.

"_He said his name is Sebas_-" Olivia was cut short seeing the object of her affection entering Cesarios and walking directly to the group of guys 2 tables away from them.

" _Thats him!_" Olivia said directing her gaze to the new guy who sat with the soccer guys.

"_My.. my isn't he drool worthy_" Maria, Olivia's best friend and roommate said almost dreamily.

Olivia smirked knowingly at her friend.

Note: I've updated Chapter I to make it longer. Enjoy. Comments are very much welcome. And NO I don't appreciate bashing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Confusion starts

_(Starting this chapter, Don't be surprised if I start addressing Viola as Sebastian. It's easier for me, please understand. *Grin)_

**Cesarios**

"Hey _man sorry I got held up_" Sebastian apologized upon arriving to his friends table. He was oblivious of the appreciative gazes thrown to him by two girls 2 tables away.

"_More like - "_ Andrews' not so smart remark was readily cut off by Toby

"_Shit __man is my eyes playing with me or is she really looking at us?"_ Toby announced upon seeing Olivia staring at their table

Sebastian being his mindless self. Looked back to check on whatever Toby is blabbing about

"_Don't look!"_ Duke hissed. Too late.

Olivia was surprised to see Sebastian look back was an understatement. She felt embarrassed to be caught staring so she did the last thing she should have done. She smiled and wave at the table where the soccer jocks at.

Sebastian recognized the blonde he bumped early that day so he smiled and wave back in recognition. When he turned his back to face his friends he was greeted with confused faces.

"_Did she just waved and smiled at you?!"_Toby asked surprised

"_We didn't even know you know her! You snitch!"_ Duke said sounding jealous that his dream girl actually smiled at his roommate but won't even give him a time of her day. True Duke once gathered all his courage and asked Olivia out and but was nicely turned down by the beautiful blonde. After that incident he never tried again. Bruised ego. But he never stopped admiring Olivia from afar.

"_Wait is she your girlfriend?"_ Sebastian asked totally confused as to why Duke seemed mad that she knew Olivia. He hardly even know her. But he felt glad she recognized him after their not-so smooth first meeting.

"_Ha ha! He wishes!_ "Andrew teased but shut his mouth upon seeing Dukes glare.

"_Well she's everyone's wish. Too bad she seemed not interested in high school guys. She goes for older guys. College guys mostly. She thinks they're more mature and bullsh*t_" Toby added

Sebastian casted a not so subtle glance back at Olivia's table. The blonde was now engrossed in a conversation with her friend. That's when he was able to realize what the fuss what all about, Olivia is indeed attractive.

"_Can't blame you she looks hot"_ Sebastian absentmindedly said. But nearly choked upon realizing what he just said. "**_Shit did I just say she looks hot?"_**

"_Whoa there! Your girlfriend won't be happy with that statement!"_Duke said sounding a bit pissed realizing his very own roommate might actually like the same girl, his dream girl.

"_Relax__ man. I won't hit on your g-i-r-l-f-r-i-e-n-d okay?"_ Sebastian said laughing.

But Olivia thought different. She actually took time to dress to impress hoping she'll get a chance to see Sebastian again. I don't know what's with him, one look and I got lost in his baby blues. Wonder if he's single? Oh hell! Single or Not. I'll show him what he missed when he ran off this morning without second glance. _Maybe he's just nervous? But he looked so calm and cool? How is it even possible?_ Olivia is used to guys either hitting on her outright or stumbling and acting like a nervous wreck just to get her attention, not guys who ran off and not even giving her a second glance. Moreover it's not every day that she meets a guy that can make her re evaluate her English 101 skills since she seemed to forget how to formulate string of words to complete a simple sentence. "_He's something_"

"_You think he likes me?_" Olivia asked Maria.

"_Come on 'Liv! Get real! You'll get any guy you want, why will he be any different_?" Maria said boosting her friend's confidence. They both know its true, Olivia is every teenage guys dream. She can wrap any guy around her little fingers if she wanted to. She has this natural charm, gorgeous looks and a body to die for. Olivia is a complete package, 3 B's as most say. Beauty, Body and Brains.

"_But he doesn't seem smitten!_" Olivia whined.

Maria rolled her eyes. "_He's smitten alright. He just checked you out"._ Though Maria also noticed that Olivia's new object of affection doesn't seem to be affected by her friends' mere presence. Most of guys would have already capitalized the fact that Olivia took the time to smile and wave at them. Bunch of idiots. Well he seemed different. Almost… but the fact that he hangs out with those soccer jocks make him no different. One tracked minded morons that only wanted to get Olivia's pants for ego boost.

Olivia was about to say something when she noticed Malcolm coming to their table sporting a smug smile.

"_Damn freaks on his way. Let's go_" Olivia said hurriedly.

Maria finally saw Malcolm and smirked. "_Freak stalker alert. Move it!_"

Both girls are about to stand when Malcolm arrived at their table.

Malcolm smiled his sweetest that almost showed his gums _" Hi Olivia.."_ then glanced to Maria as if to acknowledge her presence. _"Maria"_. Maria just raised her eyebrow. Olivia grimaced and forced a smile.

"_Oh Hi Malcolm! We were just leaving_." And with that they rushed out.

Malcolm was shocked, his mouth opened as if to say something but nothing came out. Then it closed again. Open. Yeah just like the fish you know.

Duke stifled a laugh when he saw what happened. He knows how Malcolm is trying to get Olivia's attention but is constantly – well nicely brushed off.

"_Oooooooh Burn!_" Andrew said laughing

Malcolm finally noticed the guys when he heard Andrews snide remark, He glared at them. And with that he stormed out.

Three guys burst out laughing. Sebastian still confused asked "_Who's__ that". _It was actually more of a statement than a question. Then he turned to face his friends.

"_Oh just some stalker freak claiming to be Olivia's soon-to-be boyfriend_" Duke supplied.

"_Oh so is she some kind Campus Crush or something?"_He asked referring to Olivia

"_That's an understatement man_" Duke said still laughing. And that my friend is the reason why Duke was not able to approach Olivia himself. He's afraid to be brushed off like the idiot Malcolm just experienced. Though he know he probably have a better chance than he has, after all he's the soccer team captain, handsome, buff and every adjective you can think of to accompany the title "soccer team captain".

"**_Hmmm. Interesting."_** Sebastian thought. He still can't shake this nagging feeling that he might actually like Olivia.

Maybe it's normal. Well if everyone finds her attractive I think it's not a crime to say she looks hot- atleast. Wait, shouldn't I find Duke attractive instead? He's a guy. He's the soccer team captain. Pretty good-looking. Nice body. But I don't even find him remotely attractive, instead I noticed a girl first. Geez! Is Kia right? Do I really fancy girls? Well I'll be damned! That's the last thing I wanna do, pretending to be my brother and actually loving it. And worst... God don't even go there!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Lab Play

It's finally Monday. Time flew fast for Sebastian. He spent his weekend on the muddy field of Illyria playing soccer.

Riiinggg ** Riiingg **

"_God please tell me it's not Monday yet!"_

"_Okay, I won't."_ the Alarm took it as queue and have itself known by blaring an annoying sound again.

"_Kill that damn thing will you_!"

Duke decided to get up and head to the bathroom coz its seems that his roommate decided to get back to Morpheus land again.

*** 45 minutes passed

Duke is starting to get pissed that Sebastian is taking his sweet time changing.

"_Dude hurry up! You dress like a girl!_"

"_Cooming!_ " Sebastian shouted from the bathroom. Just in time to see a very pissed off roommate already in the door ready to go.

They it made right in time for their Biology class.

Alright you two. Pick a name in the box.

"Olivia Lennox" Sebastian scanned the room for his partner

Olivia heard her name being called; she was surprised and delighted to see Sebastian. She waved at him

"_**Yay! The Gods might be in good mood today huh**_" Olivia thought.

Upon seeing the blondes delighted expression Sebastian wasn't able to suppress a ghost smile appear on his face.

Duke's head snapped when he heard Sebastian mention Olivia's name. He shot his roommate a deathly glare "_Hey you got her! Let's swap!_"

"_Can't. I already said her name out loud." Sebastian said coolly_."

Duke stared at the paper at he's holding "_Eunice Bates_"

A braced girl smiled and waved.

"_Just my luck!"_ Duke cringed seeing the nerdy girl.

"_Hey be nice!_" Sebastian chastised. And walked over to his workstation where Olivia is already settled.

"_Hi, I don't think we're properly introduced. I'm Sebastian Hastings_" He offered his hand.

"_Olivia Lennox_" Smiled sweetly. She held his hand longer than necessary thus reveling the smooth feel of his hand. Olivia decided to be bold and started rubbing Sebastian's hand with her thumb; she was surprised when he flinched. Sebastian just grinned sheepishly. Quite embarrassed by his own action.

"_Ah this just gets interesting_" Olivia thought. She flashed him a sexy smile.

"_Uh uh trouble_" Sebastian thought knowing he's blushing furiously.

Malcolm's incorrigible timing saved him from further embarrassing himself.

"_Hi Olivia! So..." _Malcolm started, again sporting an annoying smug look

Olivia wanted to kill him on the spot for interrupting her smooth and subtle flirtation. "_Oh Hi Malcolm!_" She forced a smile that looks almost a glare, "_NO and NO_". And with that she turned her back to face the board when the teacher started the attendance call.

Malcolm glared at Sebastian upon seeing him stifling a laugh. Hammered ego. He left stomping like a kid in tantrum.

After listening to the teacher explain the coverage and what not's of the subject. Olivia finally faced Sebastian with a new and sturdy plan of torturing him knowing how he reacts to her subtle flirtation.

"_Ah so mister high and mighty is a regular guy after all_" She though as her brain gears started rolling again.

Sebastian noticed the glimmer on Olivia's eyes when she faced him. And he was once again struck dumb when Olivia flashed him her signature smile.

Olivia thoroughly enjoying her very own game rounded the table to stand beside Sebastian.

"_So partner…Would you like to do this frog dissecting? Or would you rather stare at me whole day? You know I don't mind.. Just no drooling. Okay_?" She proved her point by gently wiping the nonexistent drool on Sebastian's chin.

"Uh..." Sebastian stammered.

"_Relax! I'm kidding!"_ Olivia said laughing. Finally letting Sebastian off the hook.

" _Ha ha. Ms Lennox you're funny_" Sebastian laughed nervously

"_I try._" Olivia yet again flashed her disarming smile.

The rest of the period was spent with exchange of playful banter. Olivia realized Sebastian became more relaxed when she stopped flirting shamelessly. "_Maybe he's just shy_" She reasoned. She found it really adorable when Sebastian blushes. Yet she's also enjoying the more relaxed Sebastian.

After 3 hours in the Biolab, Olivia learned a lot about Sebastian that made her like him even more. He seemed reserved but he's got this natural sweetness that'll surely sweep any girl to their feet. Relaxed Sebastian is witty and smart. He babbles when talking about things he likes. Which Olivia finds incredibly adorable. She also noticed how smooth his face looks. No itchy stubbles. It took a lot of willpower to stop herself from reaching across the table and touching his face. What made him more attractive is that he doesn't even act like he knows it. He seemed oblivious of the appreciative glances the girls throw at him when he passes by the hallway.

Olivia felt nice when Sebastian gives her his full attention when she speaks. He's attentive and very much easy to talk to. Conversation flew easily between the two.

When the tension after Olivia's shameless flirting decapitated, Sebastian felt himself relax around the beautiful blondes presence. He can't as of the moment explain his actions, acting like a love struck idiot in front of Olivia is not gonna help his already confused brain. No matter how much he tries to ignore his growing attraction to Olivia, one smile from her and his back to wondering how it would feel to kiss her. He is this close to accepting.. yes this close to accept what Kia kept telling him. But NO. Just not yet. ( _OH God are you confused yet? I did mention I'll be addressing Viola-pretending to be Sebastian as Sebastian himself (which means I might also use He instead of She.'Coz I find it weird calling Sebastian a "she". So there!. Don't worry the real Sebastian is not going to appear in the near future. I don't even know where he is at this very moment. And we're back.._)

Sebastian was surprised to actually enjoy Olivias company. Minus the flirtations – which he doesn't mind if she started again now that he recovered from earlier embarrassment. He thought he can actually get a hold of his self this time. He now felt relaxed in her company that light touches won't burn his skin and send tingles to somewhere he doesn't want them. And he just discovered that Olivia isn't the usual blonde. Mind you, NO blonde moments with her. She's hotter than hell and she's cool as they come. She's smart and she's wild all rolled into one ( Ops! Sorry, was just listening to theclickfive). But yeah you get the point. She's not just some dumb blonde who probably uses her makeup more than her brain. Olivia is different; once you get past the "**she's hot**" judgment, she'll blow your mind off with the real her. The real Olivia is a sweet little thing. (Haha did I just call her that?) Yes she is, she's compassionate, caring and extremely sweet. Not flirty sweet if that's what you're thinking. She's also adorable in an "awww"- kinda way. Sebastian felt at ease and was able to relax and be his real self with her. It's refreshing knowing he doesn't have to act what "the real Sebastian" is supposed to act in front of Olivia anymore. She seemed not to judge him when he told her he'd rather watch "Stuck in Love" instead of "Kiss Ass". Rather she found it romantic and sweet of him.

Time flew fast for both of them. When the bell rang both agreed to meet at the library to finish the supposed lab project they're supposed to start doing 3 hours ago before they got engrossed to their conversation.

"_See you later Seb_" Olivia said touching Sebastian's forearm to get his attention.

Sebastian craned his neck when he felt a hand touched his forearm. He was rummaging his messenger bag for his phone to get Olivia's number.

"_Later Liv_" Sebastian's smiled faltered when he saw Duke's deathly glare.

When Olivia left the room, Duke grabbed Sebastian to the side and hissed "What_ was that Hastings? I_ _don't think your girlfriend will appreciate you flirting with Olivia!_"

Sebastian was beyond pissed of Duke's sudden outburst. "_I don't have a girlfriend!_" he spatted angrily.

Maria was just coming in of the lab to get the notebook she left when she heard Sebastian; she smiled and jogged back to catch up with her roommate all excited to spill the good news, already forgetting the main reason of coming back to the lab. "_Oh you'll gonna love this Liv!_"

"_Right!_" Duke stated not totally believing Sebastian. "_What's up with the sudden interest with Olivia btw?"_

"_Come on Duke! It's not what you think!_" Sebastian replied. Suddenly tired of arguing to Duke when he's already tired arguing and denying to himself that he actually liked Olivia in a non-friendly manner.

"_Then what is Sebastian?! You knew I liked her!_"

"_You can't force her to like you. Olivia's not a piece of meat Duke. You can't just expect her to like you because most girls do. She's different._" Sebastian said sounding almost resigned.

"_Snitch!"_ Duke huffed and walked away.

Sebastian shrugged. "_Oh well, you win some, you lose some_"

Ah so the friendly air between Duke and Sebastian is slowly being sucked away because of their obvious attraction to one blonde. Though Sebastian has never even come in terms with his own attraction toward Olivia, Duke hated the fact Olivia seemed to like him without him even trying.

Olivia on the other hand thought her day could not get any better. She was able to enjoy just being with Sebastian's company. Wait till she hears Maria's good news.


	4. Chapter 4

..and here goes Chapter 4. Sorry it took awhile. This may seemed rushed I'll try and reread and edit it later *grins". Comments are very welcome.

"_**hey handsome 7pm library ok? – Olivia**_"

Sebastian nearly choked on the water he's been drinking upon reading the text message. He then had this goofy smile plastered on his face. He's currently on the boys locker room after a very tiring soccer practice. Toby noticed him and curiously peeked over his shoulder .

"_Ohhh Olivia huh? Quite fast are we?"_ He chuckled. Just in time to notice a deathly glare Duke is throwing Sebastian.

Sebastian upon seeing Dukes face felt the need to explain.

"_Uh we're doing this thing for Chem Lab_" He chanced Duke a glance.

"_Really? What sort of thing do you do at 7pm_?" Duke quipped. Jealousy written all over his face

Sebastians anger flared. Duke is starting to get into his nerves constantly

"_Sort of things you're not supposed to know!_" He spatted angrily at Duke then stormed out of the room ignoring the questioning looks from his team mates.

When he arrived at the dorm room he slammed the door.

"Fck you Duke! " He dropped to his bed finally realizing he forgot to reply to Olivia's text message.

"**Hey Liv yes, c u 7pm**."

Sebastian was battling his conscience whether to just tell Olivia about his secret knowing Olivia won't have anything to do with him the moment she finds out he's some girl pretending to be his brother. He knew Olivia will be really mad at him but he thought telling her early on about it might lessen the blow. And if he does it right He might be able to make Olivia work with him to keep the secret until the real Sebastian comes back. And as for Duke it'll be a win-win situation for both of them knowing that way Sebastian won't have a chance with Olivia and he might actually be able to snag Olivia's affection. Sebastian was contemplating on telling both Olivia and Duke but his thoughts was interrupted when a smiling green eyes and disarming smile flashed in his brain snapping him out of his musings.

"**Fck! Why do you have to be so gorgeous Liv? – What.. did I just say that? Damn This is harder than I thought**" Sebastian muttered.

After napping for an hour Sebastian decided to start preparing to meet Olivia knowing he only have 30 minutes before their scheduled meeting.

After thoroughly checking his garb on the mirror. He was satisfied. He was about to go out when Duke entered the room.

Duke plopped directly to his bed bypassing Sebastian on the door. Then he noticed Sebastian's phone on his side table.

Sebastian decided to just ignore him but was surprised when Duke called for him.

"_Hey! You left your phone_!" He yelled from his bed. Duke decided he needs to fix things with Sebastian since they're team mates and roommates. They need to clear some air between them . He flashed Sebastian a smile about to tell him sorry for accusing him of snagging Olivia. And that if he'll help him get to Olivia he'll be glad to help him with soccer. He's the team captain after all.

Just then Sebastian's phone started ringing. Duke saw Olivia's name flashed and his smile faltered.

"_Olivia's calling_" He gritted his teeth and threw Sebastian's phone at him then turned his back and pretended to sleep completely forgetting his earlier thoughts. "_**Damn he's here just a week and he already got Olivia's attention**_**!**" He thought angrily.

Sebastian thought he saw Duke smile and hoped they'll be able to fix their earlier mishap. But was surprised by his sudden change of demeanor. Sebastian was lucky to have very good reflex and was able to catch the phone before it went over his shoulder.

He decided not to say a thing and just close the door before answering his phone.

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey Seb! We have a problem I went to the library earlier. They said they're closing early today. Sorry didn't saw the announcement they plastered earlier today."_

"_Oh it's okay. So let's just reschedule?_" Sebastian was a bit disappointed. He wanted to talk to Olivia and start telling her about his secret before he loses all his courage.

Olivia panicked she really wanted to be with Sebastian tonight. And she'll do just about everything.

"_NO! We can just change the venue if it's okay with you?"_ She asked abruptly hoping she didn't sound too eager.

"_Uh. Okay, so any suggestions? I'm just about to leave the dorm room_" Sebastian answered glad the blonde was thinking the same.

"_Oh great I'm near your dorm. Wait for me. I'll meet you there_" Olivia was giddy already thinking that if she'll get lucky she might be able to get a glimpse of Sebastian's room.

"_Liv_-" The line was cut off before Sebastian was able to voice out his protest of Olivia meeting him at the dorm knowing Duke might see them. Which means more trouble.

He was about to call Olivia back and suggest that they meet somewhere else when he spotted the blonde. He waved at her, upon seeing her beautiful face, all his thoughts of telling her the truth went out of the window. He just smiled. "_I'll tell her next time _" He thought.

When Olivia reached Sebastian she smiled and noticed Seb just got out of shower. He looked fresh with slightly damp hair. Nonetheless he looked sexier. And he smelled so good.. Olivia pushed her thoughts back before it went further and won't be able to control herself.

"_Hey you have your laptop right?_" Olivia asked glancing over his back

"_Yeah it's in my room_" Sebastian answered then suddenly a thought came that Olivia wanted to do their homework at his room.

"_Look Liv, sorry as much as I wanted to, I can't offer my room right now. Duke is in there and.."_ Sebastian's nervous ramblings was cut short when he noticed Olivia's playful smirk and perfectly raised eyebrow.

He laughed. Blush coming up his face from his neck "_Oh God I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way..It's just_"

Olivia found Sebastian's blushing and rambling adorable.

She reached for Sebastian's hand to reassure him. "_It's okay Seb, I was just kidding. My place okay then?Maria is probably there…but she won't mind you know_" She again flashed a knowing smile accompanied by a raised brow just to tease Sebastian.

"_Haha real funny Ms Lennox!" _Sebastian countered knowing Olivia was just teasing him.

"I'll just get my laptop-" Sebastian was about to leave to get his laptop when Olivia stopped him by his arm.

"_Can I come? I wanna see your room_"

Sebastian was hesitant knowing Duke will be there but seeing hopeful look on Olivia's face, he sighed and just agreed, To hell with Duke!

"Sure lets go! " Sebastian started to walk to their room with Olivia in tow.

Sebastian noticed his dorm mates looking at Olivia up and down when they passed through the hallway to their room. He suddenly felt protective knowing full well what they were thinking. He hated the fact that they were obviously lusting after Olivia and doesn't even have the audacity to hide it. Without even thinking he wrapped his arm protectively around Olivia silently telling them " to fck off she's off limits".

Olivia was surprised but was beyond glad of the sudden turn of events. She loved the feel of Sebastian's strong arms around her.

"_Protective are we?_" She joked when they stopped in front of a closed door.

Sebastian just chuckled. "_They can be bunch of assholes sometimes, sorry if they made you uncomfortable_"

Before Olivia can answer Sebastian unlocked the door to find Toby and Duke playing video games.

"_Seb! Bout time! We need one more player here_" Toby said upon seeing Sebastian enter the room oblivious of the blonde at his back.

"_Sorry man I just came back to get my laptop. I'm doing the Chem Lab homework with Olivia_" Sebastian reasoned blindly reaching his hand to his back to indicate Olivia to take it and come inside.

"_Oh! Yeah almost forgot that '__**sort of thing'**__ you're doing with Olivia_!" Toby emphasized "sort of thing" wiggling his brows. He chuckled but stopped when he noticed Duke's angry gaze not leaving the video game screen. He seemed to be really mad nearly breaking the controls.

He was further embarrassed when he heard Olivia chuckled and step out from Sebastian's back. His eyes grew wide as saucers.

"_Oh Hi Olivia. Didn't see you there_" He said sheepishly.

Duke heard Toby say Olivia's name, he looked up and came face to face with the object of his affection. Olivia smiled. Duke nearly smiled but remembered why Olivia was there. He just nodded and went back to his game.

Sebastian felt he needed to leave quick so gathered his laptop, books and packed everything in his laptop bag as fast as humanly as possible.

Olivia noticed the tension in the room and though what was it all about. Then it dawned on her. It's no secret that Duke has a thing for her. She gracefully turned him down a couple of times. She felt guilty realizing she might have been the cause of the cold air between Sebastian and Duke. They seemed to be very close the first time she saw them together. Now it seemed that the two boys acts like they hated each other to bones. With Duke that is, he seemed to be ignoring Sebastian. Olivia felt bad knowing she might be the cause Sebastian is losing one of his best buds.

"_Liv lets go_" Olivia was dragged out of her musings when Sebastian spoke.

"_Oh..O-Okay_" She said looking at Sebastian then to Duke then back to Sebastian. Sebastian just smiled knowing full well that Olivia might have picked on the fact that Duke out rightly ignored them both-well not really, mostly just him. At least he nodded to acknowledge Olivia.

Sebastian tapped Toby's shoulder and said "_Hey man we're leaving_" then glanced back at Duke who pretended to be engrossed with his video game.

Toby smiled and nodded. "_Bye Olivia_"

When Olivia and Sebastian left the room.

"_Wow, he was fast_" Toby said in awe. But then noticed Duke's angry stare.

He held up both his hands and continued with the game.

Olivia noticed Sebastian was extremely quiet. So she took the chance, stopped and touched Sebastians' arm wanting to ask him about earlier. When Sebastian faced her, He knew what she was about to ask.

"_No Liv. Don't. Not now_"

"_Okay. Sorry I didn't mean to pry_" Olivia said apologetically

Sebastian noticed Olivia's face and felt bad for not telling the blonde the truth. He can't. Just not yet. It will just mess things up. Without him knowing that Olivia was too smart not to put two and two together. He smiled reassuring Olivia.

"_No Liv. It's okay. We're grownups. We'll deal with this on our own_"

Olivia seemed to have accepted his answer. And they walked in comfortable silence to Olivia's dorm room. When Olivia opened the door to her room which she shares with Maria, she was surprised to see a half dressed Maria. Clearly just went out of the bathroom.

"Why missy where were you when manners about knocking before entering the room was taught?" Maria said laughing when she noticed someone gasp.

Sebastian gasped upon seeing Maria readily covering his eyes with his hands. He looked like a little kid asked not to look.

Both Maria and Olivia chuckled.

"_It's safe to look now mister. I'm presentably dressed_" Maria said still laughing.

Sebastian opened his hand slightly to peak. Which both girls find really adorable.

When Sebastian saw it was safe to uncover his eyes. He sighed and smiled apologetically at Maria.

"_We're doing the Chem Lab work here, the library is closing early today. Is it okay?_" Olivia explained to Maria before she even start questioning her as to why she brought Sebastian to their room.

Maria's eyes lit up when she said. "_Uh yeah. No problem. I'm heading out anyways. I'm going to jog"_

"_In your jammies?_" Olivia asked amused knowing full well about her room mates not so smooth escape plan for her and Sebastian to have some alone time.

"_Yes..smart-ass! I'm comfortable with my jammies. I'll jog with my jammies. Heck I'll even go to school in my jammies if allowed. Thank you very much_" Maria answered glancing at Sebastian

"_Right Sebastian? You can even play soccer in your jammies right?"_

"_Yes, I think they're comfortable" _Sebastian answered laughing. Clearly amused with Maria's antics.

Olivia just rolled her eyes and said. "_Fine Go and jog with your comfy jammies then. Bye!"_

Olivia motioned Sebastian to get inside and sit on her bed.

Maria decided to play the role and got her jogging shoes. She was already near the door, Olivia was about the close the door when Maria whispered "_slut_" into her ear. Olivia laughed playfully smacking her.

He ducked her head and yelled "_Bye Sebastian_!". Olivia then closed the door to stop Maria's crazy antics.

"_Bye_" Sebastian said laughing.

"_She's crazy sometimes don't mind her_" Olivia said laughing. Walking over to Sebastian

Olivia noticed Sebastian suddenly became nervous so she decided to just sit on a chair near her study table.

"So.." Olivia started

"so…" Sebastian answered back smiling. Both laughed.

They booted their respected laptops to start doing the project. Sebastian cradling his laptop on his lap. He chanced a glance at Olivia only to find her staring at him intently. He again got lost in those sea green eyes.

Olivia was embarrassed to be caught staring. "Please_ tell me you're actually researching and not just playing games?_"

Sebastian grinned.

The night just got interesting. See you next chapter. I know.. I know. Life got crazy so I wasn't able to update. Comments are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes you're right. I haven't read it again before uploading. But well, yeah later. *Grins. Comments are welcome. (:

**Chapter 5**

Sebastian grinned.

Olivia's brows raised in question. Then with an evil glint in her eye she took off and bridged the short distance between her and Sebastian. She sat beside him. Way too close for her to smell the fresh and comforting scent that was all Sebastian.

Sebastian was shocked by the move but tried to remain calm when in truth his heart started pounding rather rapidly being this close to Olivia; almost intimately. He's starting to accept the fact that the blonde has this profound effect on him. He blushes easily when Olivia flirts with him. Olivia on the other hand knows exactly her effects on Sebastian and capitalizes with the said fact as often as she can. She just loves seeing Sebastian blush profusely. It's adorable.

When she glanced at Sebastian's screen. True enough, an online game screen on pause is flashed on screen.

Sebastian again grinned.

"_Really Seb? While I was killing all my braincells with research here? You're playing all along?!"_ Olivia feigned anger. She saw Sebastian's somber look while he bit his lower lip. He looked like a kid being scolded for disobeying his parents.

Olivia bit her cheeks as not to burst out laughing at Sebastian's adorable kidlike look. Oh she just love this guy innocence sometimes. A small smirk forming into her lips. "_Gimme your laptop_" she said in a fake commanding tone.

Sebastian was reluctant at first. But upon seeing Olivia's perfectly arched brow again, he sighed and handed his laptop. Olivia took the laptop and placed it beside her own on her study table. She then moved to the other side of the room and took out Maria's smaller chair. She put the chair beside hers and indicated for Sebastian to sit. Sebastian complied sitting next to Olivia. Now both in front of their respected laptops.

Olivia glanced at him " That _way I'll be able to see if you are actually being productive or just being a fulltime hero in that game of yours_" She said chuckling, earning a smile from Sebastian.

"_Sorry Liv, promise I'll help this time_. " He flashed her a charming smile

"_HA! You better mister_! " Olivia went back to her screen. "_Dammit my laptop froze again!_ " She tried to move the mouse, nothing happened. She's getting frustrated moving the mouse rapidly while randomly tapping the keyboard keys. Sebastian noticed her frustration and readily offered help.

"_Use mine for the meantime_" Sebastian offered.

They switched seats so Olivia could sit in front of Sebastian's laptop.

When she opened the browser a pop-up saying "**Restore previous sessions or Start new session** "was displayed . Not totally caring what it says thinking it'll open the browser either way. She just pressed the first button. True enough the browser opened. Displaying 3 tabs of porn sites. The first page automatically played a video. Both their jaws dropped. Sebastian turning slowly into crimson. He knew he didn't watch those. Or even visited those websites. Then a thought came to him, like a light bulb. Ding! "_**Damn you Toby**_!" He hissed.

"_Liv that'snotmineIpromiseTobyborrowedmylaptopand_-" He started rambling.

Olivia laughed not quite understand a word he says. "_Relax Seb. It's normal_". She made her point by touching his arm. "_It's okay_". Sebastian shivered when Olivia rubbed his arm up and down. Even with that simple gesture. Olivia can turn him into a gooey mess. He took all his courage to look at Olivia and smiled.

"_Sorry, I'm going to kill that bastard when I see him. Oh I can even call him now and kill him on the phone!_" Sebastian said angrily, still not quite able to look into Olivia afraid of what he might see in her face.

Olivia softly chuckled and put her hand on Sebastian's chin to make him look at her. When he finally did. She smiled sweetly. Sebastian then smiled almost shyly. "_It's okay really, Seb_"

"_Actually I have a confession to make_" Olivia continued. She waited until Sebastian focused his eyes on her. When he did. She leaned closer to him,.

Sebastian felt the air being sucked away. With the very close proximity, he can almost smell all of Olivia. His eyes travelled to her lips. Then back to her eyes. What he saw became his undoing. Olivia's eyes is becoming a darker shade of green. He saw something in there, something he quite not put a finger on. He's not sure if it's want/lust or what. But when Olivia's face moved closer, her lips almost inches apart from his. Realization dawned on him. He didn't know what to make of it.

"_Umm Liv?_" He said nervously.

Sebastian's sweet breath trickled Olivia's face and snapped her out of trance.

Mustering all the courage she didn't think she had. Olivia softly said. "_I really like you Seb_". Not even giving Seb a time to process the words she just said, she bridged the gap between them and kissed him. To say Sebastian was shocked was an understatement. But the moment he felt the blondes soft lips against him. He forgot about everything else. Who he really was, even the insistent nagging of his gut to stop it while he still can. He didn't want to hurt Olivia, knowing the blonde will probably be crumbled the moment she finds out about his true identity. Yet at that moment, Sebastian forgot all those things. All thoughts went out of the windows when he felt Olivia's lips slowly move against him. Sebastian unconsciously responded to the kiss. Relishing Olivia's sweet lips. Olivia sighed upon feeling his lips move against her. Getting bolder. She started snaking her arms around Sebastian's neck, slowly moving it up to play with his hair. She was in heaven. She's dream on kissing Sebastian's the very first time she saw him.

While the slow kiss continued and getting deeper. Olivia felt the need to be closer to Sebastian. She started to move not breaking the kiss. Sebastian instinctly helped her settle in his lap. Now with Olivia straddling his lap, Sebastian's breath became quicker. But didn't have the time to internalize what was happening before Olivia peppered his face with rain kisses. Then she started kissing his jaw then came back to bit his lower lip sensuously. Sebastian was in haze.

He broke the kiss and started moving his kisses down Olivia's neck. Olivia moaning in pleasure. One of his hands started inching the hem of Olivia's shirt, the other rubbing her thigh. Olivia suddenly felt the need to feel more of Sebastian and started to work up on his shirt. Sebastian panicked.

"_Hey Liv, forgot to.."_ Maria oblivious of what was happening barged in. Her mouth gaped like a fish.

Olivia suddenly jump out of Sebastian's lap and straightened her clothes. Face blushed she faced Maria.

"_Jesus Maria! And you're preaching me about lacking the manners to knock before coming in?_" Olivia said chuckling desperately trying to hide her embarrassment.

Sebastian wished he were a fly on the wall. He looked as flushed as Olivia. He tried to smile at Maria. And looked everywhere but Olivia.

"_Right. Sorry if I interrupted something. I forgot my phone_." She rushed to get it and with that she's on the door again. She looked at Olivia and mouthed a silent "_Later_". Olivia smirked.

Before running back at the hallway she shouted. "_I'm off!Keep it clean guys!_"

Both Olivia and Sebastian chuckled.

Sebastian then said softly, "_Liv I'm really sorry_". He got up the chair and stood with his back on the study table.

Olivia crossed the room and moved right in front of Sebastian's personal space. She gazed lovingly at Sebastian, but was slightly hurt to see regret on his eyes. In truth she was not sure if he really liked her, in the same way she liked him. But after the kiss..and well more than kiss they shared. She knew deep in side that Sebastian somewhat felt the same or it could just be a teenage guys hormones responding. She could only hope it's not the latter, coz it'll truly break her heart to know he was just any other guy that only wants to get in her pants.

She cupped Sebastian's cheek with both hands to make him look at her. When he did. She looked right through his eyes and said " _Don't be sorry Seb. I meant what I said. And I wanted it too. I really like you_" She took all her courage to ask the next question, afraid of the answer but decided she nonetheless needed to know. "_You don't like me?"_

Sebastian was baffled. Hearing the hurt and uncertainty on Olivia's voice. "_NO! I mean yes! What's not to like Liv? You're amazing, you're gorgeous, smart..and I dunno you're just perfect you know. I even get lost just looking at your eyes"_ He looked at Olivia on the eye to make his point. Olivia smiled. "_And I enjoy hanging out with you, it just… it felt right. I felt I'm being myself when I'm around you_"

"_But-_" He stopped. Gathering enough courage knowing his next words will deeply hurt the blonde.

Olivia was stunned upon hearing the word BUT. She knew there's something behind Sebastian being somewhat passive-aggressive. Does he have a girlfriend already? But Maria said he didn't. What the hell. Olivia's mind was in turmoil. "_But what Seb?" _She said harsher than she intended to.

"_We can't do this Liv. There's a lot of things you don't know about me. And quite frankly I don't even know if you'll feel the same the moment you found out all about me_" Sebastian said silently.

"_Then lets take the time to get to know each other. Seb we have all the time. Lets take this slow if that's what you want. I wanted to know all about you. But I want you to know that what I currently know about you now is enough to say you're a nice guy. And you're not like most of them. You see through me. You're.. I dunno.. something about you is drawing me to you. I can't quite put a finger on it yet. All I'm saying is I love being with you, I'm comfortable with you, I'm happy when I'm around you. It's early to say whatever this is. But I want to explore this. If you want to_"

Sebastian is trying to digest Olivia's words. He can't deny that he's happy for Olivia's confessions. But a lot of things are jumbling inside his brain. He knew Olivia meant her words. And that she genuinely like him. And based from her words, it seemed that she liked her personality, just not him in Sebastian garb. But a massive doubt is still clouding his mind. He knew that even as understanding Olivia can be and get her to understand her original motives of dressing as Sebastian and lying, things will sure change drastically between them. And he doesn't want to ruin what they have. He cared for the blonde more than wanted to admit. He doesn't wanna hurt her further. And even though telling Olivia the truth early on will ruin his chances with her. He's willing to do everything just to stay in the blondes life even just a friend. But even that possibility is not secured. She still might hate him. Although he knew that Olivia is not the kind of person who will tell the whole school about him to ruin his façade. He just can't accept the fact loosing even just the blossoming friendship he have with the blonde.

When he looked down to Olivia's face, he saw it in her eyes. He knew he needs to do it even if it hurts both of them.

**Will Sebastian gather enough courage to tell Olivia the truth risking everything? How will Olivia take it? We'll see. See you next chapter. Comments are welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sebastian smiled softly.

"_Liv, I need to tell you something, but first I want to tell you that I never meant to hurt you in any way. I've learned to care about you. And quite honestly I really really you.."_ Olivia smiled upon hearing it

Sebastian smiled sadly. "_You might be happy now,but after I tell you…_"

"_You're killing me Seb! Just tell me and lets get over with it okay?"_ she said rubbing his arm to encourage him

Sebastian held his breath. Puff.

"_Liv, my name is not Sebastian.."_

Olivia looked at him and raised her brow. Sebastian held his breathe waiting for further reaction from the blonde. When nothing came, he was about to start talking again when Olivia broke into laughter.

"_Let me guess, you're pretending to be someone else just to play soccer right?_" She said laughing. Referencing to a series she once watched Hana Kimi(Hana Kimi- I know the reason and the situation is different but..just go with my thinking okay :D)

Sebastian was baffled. Did she knew all along? How? What? Damn! "_How'd you know?_" He asked tentatively.

Olivia still wasn't able to get over her hilarious idea. She said " _Hana Kimi, the series? Have you watched it? I knew you did, I saw a DVD on your on your scattered things before but I forgot to mention that Maria and I watched it yesterday, 'twas hilarious! Imagine that girl pretending to be a guy-"_

Sebastian's mind is reeling. Damn, yes the DVD Paul shove in my bag for me to watch. Said I should get pointers from it.

Olivia noticed Sebastian's serious look, her words nearly came out of her throat.

"_You're serious_?" She looked at him with eyes wide of surprise.

Sebastian nodded.

"_Right. My life is a TV series now. Ha!_ "Olivia said sarcastically.

"_I'm pretending to be my twin brother for awhile to play soccer while he is out of the country_" He said quietly. He started removing his wig " _My names Viola_". He's suddenly found his shoes interesting and can't even look at Olivia afraid to see her reaction.

Olivia was stuck dumb just staring at him..or her? She's still trying to digest what Sebastian is telling her. She doesn't even know where to start. Sebastian is pretending to be her brother, she thought it's understandable knowing her motives are clean. She just wanted to help her brother and she wants to play soccer. Sebastian is a girl—wait! So I've been crushing on a girl? And worst? I even made out with a girl? Damn!

**(Now that it's established that Sebastian is actually Viola, so now I think it's only appropriate to call her Viola and refer to her as a "she". Geez. I hope I'm not confusing you guys)**

Viola is becoming worried with Olivia's silence. She'd rather for her to throw as fit, slap her, tell her how mad she is. But her silence is deafening . She chanced a glance at Olivia.

Olivia was staring at Viola trying to understand why she didn't even suspect that Sebastian is actually a girl. Though she already thinks something is different with "him". He seemed so gentle and smooth for a guy. Her eyes traveled to her arms. She has pretty strong arms, her baggy clothes probably hiding a well defined muscles. She knew cause it shows when he's wearing his soccer uniform. Olivia was weighing her options, should she be mad for deceiving her and the entire school? Should she try to understand her? She knew it took a lot of courage to tell her the truth. And she commends her for that. And come to think of it, she was the one who used to come to Sebastian. Sebastian was always this passive aggressive type. So it wasn't Sebastian's intention to make her like him (or rather "her").

When Olivia saw Viola looking at her too. She stared at her eyes. She saw regret, sadness.. and more. She saw Sebastian. The same expressive eyes she loved looking into. The eyes that turns into a beautiful shade of blue as the sky when he's happy. The kind of eyes that has calming effects on her. She let out a breathe.

"_Okay_"

Viola was confused,"_W-what?"_

I said "_Okay I get it. Though I'm still trying to fully understand everything_." Olivia said.

Viola's face suddenly brightened. She somewhat knew Olivia will understand. After all that's what she liked about the blonde. She's understanding, she's always open for explanations and negotiations as long as you can provide a really good one. She's not narrow minded. She's forgiving—wait is she even forgiven yet?

"_Thank you Liv. Thank you thank you! Are you mad at me?" _Viola asked enthusiastically_. _

"_I should be. But then I realized it's still you, minus the guy garb of course. I just hope that what you've shown me was not a hoax like you're disguise. You know I really like your company."_Olivia started, then something struck her

"_..but you know, I'm not gay_" she continued.

Viola sort of panicked. All the while she didn't even thought of that. She's starting to come in terms to what she feels with Olivia. But she doesn't wanna label it. Or herself. Yet she wanted to be fully honest with her.

"_Oh No Liv ofcourse! I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't intend to.. it was ..it was." _Viola said in an almost panicky tone. She thought back to the events earlier, she knew deep inside she wanted to kiss Olivia. And she meant it. But she knows she had to tuck that little knowledge away. She doesn't want to risk loosing Olivia completely.

Olivia was slightly amused by her ramblings. The same Sebastian indeed. She smiled. "_Are you gay?"_ She asked tentatively. Not quite sure if she should venture this topic. She doesn't have problem with gays. She's grew up in an open minded environment. Her favorite Aunt is gay and is happily married to her partner for almost 20 years. And she loved them both dearly.

Viola was taken aback by the question but she tried to appear as calm as she can be.

"_uhm, I dunno Liv, I don't put labels. I'd be very honest, I liked you, I mean who wouldn't? I think everyone in this school does, you're gorgeous and all..Would you hate me if I am?"_

"_Liked? As in you don't like me anymore?" _Olivia teased her. Silently hoping for a yes. "_And NO, I won't . I don't have issues with gays you know_"

Viola actually smiled her usual smile almost melted Olivia's heart. **"Same Sebastian indeed **"she thought.

"_Ofcourse I still like you Liv. But because you clearly slapped me with your straightness. I'd rather be your friend. If you'll have me..that is_" Viola said almost shyly. As she can feel the blush coming up her face.

"_Ofcourse you goof!_" Olivia said chuckling. "_So who else knows?_"

"_In school?_ Olivia nodded.

"_Uhm, just you, Liv can we keep this between the two of us?" _Viola was hoping Olivia will help her keep her little secret.

Olivia again nodded smiling beautifully. Viola wondered what was all the smiling about.

She looked at Olivia slightly raising her brow. Olivia grinned.

"_What?_" Viola asked amused

"_Because if we're to remain as friends and hang out often, people will think you're gay. Ironically yes. I just gained a gay guy bestfriend! Nobody will believe we're friends unless ofcourse you're gay. So what do you think? You ready to make Sebastian gay?" _Olivia said chuckling at yet her so-called brilliant idea

Viola laughed thinking it was hilarious. Then he thought of her brother- ops I think Sebastian will totally kill me if I ruin his imagine before he even had his chance to step on Illyria.

"**or I could just pretend to be your boyfriend?" **Viola thought. But bit back the thought before it even came out of her mouth.

"_Ha ha brilliant idea Liv. Next please" _Viola said rolling her eyes.

"_Well that's was my best. Thank you very much. So Seb.. Viola what do I call you?"_ Olivia retorted.

"_My friends call me Vi. But I'd appreciate it if you don't call me that way in school_"

Olivia noticed the time and thought Maria should be back soon.

"_Got it_. _You might want to wear that wig before Maria comes back."_ She reminded Viola

Viola was able to put together her Sebastian look again. Olivia just stared and sighed. She's not mad at Viola for she knows she have all the right reasons but she felt somewhat disappointed cause she really liked Sebastian. But after finding out that she's actually a girl. She needs time to regroup and rethink about her feelings. She knew she's not gay. Will having feelings for Sebastian make her gay? But she thought he was a guy? She really have a lot to think about. She'll take it one step at a time. They've both decided to be friends, and she's happy for that. Sebastian, Viola is a good person. Olivia enjoys her company immensely. And she thinks Viola will be a good friend to her, she doesn't want to ruin their chances of being real friends because of prejudice. For now she'll have to keep her feeling towards her friend in check.

Knock. Knock.

"_Hey guys are you decent? Can I come in?"_ Maria said on the other side of the door.

"_Yes Maria – you goof. Come in!" _Olivia said chuckling.

Viola took it as cue. "_Hi Maria. I'm heading out_." She then looked at Olivia "_Liv see you tomorrow?" _

Olivia smiled. "_Sure. See you tomorrow Seb_"

Viola gathered her laptop. And glanced back at both girls then said her goodbye.

Left alone in the room. Maria thrown Olivia a questioning look.

"_No kiss goodbye? I thought I saw two getting cozy earlier? Not good huh?_" Maria said teasingly.

Olivia blushed at the memory.

"_Oh don't just go blushin on me woman! Spill!"_

She went back to lie on her bed. Trying to ignore Maria's questioning. But Maria won't giveup easily she sat at the end of Olivia's bed and started her barricade of questions.

"_Was he not a good kisser? Stinks? Sloppy? What? Spilll!_" He said laughing.

Not a good kisser? 's beyond awesome. She blushed profusely. She covered her face with pillow to pretend not to listen to Marian when in truth she was just trying to hide her continued blushing.

Maria tried to remove the pillow and when she finally did. She saw a blushing but chuckling Olivia.

"_My god woman!You're blushing too much. What did you two do while I was gone huh?_ "

Olivia just laughed trying to compose herself.

"_Fine. I'll leave you alone—for now!"_

Both girls prepared for bed without much talking as both has been tried. Maria tired of jogging in her jammies. Olivia is rather emotionally drained. She was pretty proud of herself with how she handled Viola's confessions. Aunt Karen will be really proud. Yet still a lot of unanswered questions has been nagging her. She doesn't even know how she felt anymore. With her growing attraction towards Sebastian, and now that it's established that he's actually a she. She doesn't know if she still feels the same. She knew she still felt comfortable with Viola. There's still something about her that she can't put a finger on. Mostly like her feelings never changed, be it Sebastian or Viola. She thinks it'l go away eventually. She can't like Viola. She's not gay.

Viola walked back to the dorm happy. Almost as if all the weight on her shoulder was lifted. She expected the worst. But somewhat hopeful. And Olivia didn't let her down. She was somewhat disappointed she won't have a chance with Olivia anymore but she's happy to be her friend if that's the only way to stay in the blondes life. Life is good. She smiled.

Ha! That went well. I know. I know. I'll reread later. Tell me what you think

Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Viola arrived at the dorm room she was relieved that Duke is already asleep. She's far too happy to deal with him right now. Tomorrow maybe. She knew once Duke figured out that she and Olivia is not an item he might change his hostile behavior toward "Sebastian".

Olivia's world took a 360 Degree turn in a couple of hours that she didn't even have the time to internalize everything. You know those times where everything happens so fast that your immediate decision is needed. Most of the time you don't dwell on it and act upon it based on your instinct. That's what just happened to her. Now that she have the time to think about it she's trying to ignore it. Thinking that if she'll just ignore it and act that it didn't happen and that Viola's confessions was all but a dream it'll go away. But she knew she's wrong. And knew that ignoring something won't make it go away. She thought back at Sebastian, how he always made her feel. Then forced her thoughts to when Viola confessed. She has longer hair, she figured that if Viola's hair was cut short, she'll totally pass as a boy without the need for a wig- and a cute boy that is. God what am I thinking. Damn. "_Play it cool Liv. She needs your help. _" She said to herself before finally closing her eyes to sleep.

Viola was a nervous wreck. She doesn't know how to approach Olivia. They have Chem Lab that day so she expects to see the blonde and still doesn't know how act in front of her now that she knew about her true identity. Then she thought back for when she was still in Sebastian garb, she was always being herself in front of Olivia.

Olivia and Maria arrived just in time before the class started. Viola's was busy playing on her phone to kill time. When Olivia noticed her engrossed with whatever she was doing with her down, she seemed to be hiding something below the table she smiled mischievously and rounded the table glad that Viola was too busy to notice her. She stood at her back slowly lowered her head near Viola's ear. She blew an air near her ear before speaking in a very low voice that made Viola's body jerk. "_What are you doing_?" she whispered.

She looked to see a chuckling Olivia.

"_Jesus Liv! You're going to kill me!"_

Olivia just laughed and sat beside her.

Duke saw them and yet again his anger flared. Olivia noticed the deathly glare Duke threw Sebastian.

"_whats up with you and Duke_?" Olivia asked softly only for Viola to hear.

Viola's head shut up from rummaging his back to face Olivia. She sighed. She knew Olivia deserved truth. After all she already knew all about her.

Viola faced her and smiled sadly. "_He thinks we're an item. And he had this huge crush on you in like forever. He thinks I snagged you from him_" She continued almost chuckling at her last statement.

"_Uh ha."_ Was Olivia's only answer. She already suspected that she was the cause of the sudden cold air between them.

"_If he only knew I don't have a chance with you_" Viola forced a smile.

Olivia just smiled and said. "_You know I kinda feel bad that I'm the cause of the obvious conflict between you two. You've been really good buddies before."_

"_He likes you a lot Liv. I think the only way for him consider me as his friend again is when you slap him the truth of us being not an maybe give him a chance? _" Viola graced a small smile to hide her true feelings. She felt stupid and childish trying to push Olivia to Duke. In truth she's just trying to see what Olivia would do. She's hoping Olivia will say NO. She already told Olivia how she felt toward her, the ball is on her court now. And thought Olivia already said her earlier answer that she's not gay. Viola still hopes that somehow will come in terms with her feelings. That maybe, just maybe she'll like her for her. Not her being Sebastian. After all it was all of her except for a slight change in appearance. She can only hope though.

Olivia studied the girl beside her. She's in Sebastian garb again. She tried to think back to Viola's look minus the wig. She looked almost the same. And she acts almost the same too. She still have this smile that can melt Iceland. Eyes that draws her in. She didn't even realize she was staring long enough when Viola waved her hand right infront of her.

"_Earth to Olivia"_ Viola said chuckling softly. Quite happy to see that she still have the same effect on Olivia.

Olivia was snapped out of trance and answered quickly. "_Yes sure will do_". She's not even sure what Viola said.

Viola was quite disappointed with Olivia's answer.

"_So you're actually giving him a chance huh?Go out with him sometime?_" Viola said slightly laughing to cover up her almost sarcastic question and the hurt on her voice.

"_What NO!"_ Olivia answered readily realizing what she just got herself into.

"_You said and I quote YES YOU WILL_" Viola said not able to hide the hurt on her voice and her face anymore. She spinned her phone at the table just to avoid looking at Olivia.

Olivia noticed her lab partner playing with his phone absently. She knew "Sebastian" enough to know why he's doing that. She laughed and said "_Whoa. Wait is someone jealous_? "

Viola looked all around the room but Olivia when she noticed perfectly manicured fingers tugging her chin to look at the person beside her. She plastered the biggest fake smile she can muster.

Olivia laughed at Viola's face. She pinched her cheeks. "_Goofball!_". Viola smiled genuinely. And let out her tongue playfully.

Olivia giggled finding it totally adorable.

"_Mr. Hastings. Ms. Lennox? Anything interesting to share with the class?"_ The teacher said which made both of them face the front guiltily.

"_No Sir, sorry_" they said in unison.

Everyone in the room glanced at them. Olivia caught Maria's raised brow and grinned.

"_Very well then. Lets continue with the discussion."_ The teacher before continuing with the lesson.

The duo just smiled back at each other in understanding.

Viola and Olivia decided to meet in the library to finish the work they weren't even able to start the day before. Olivia arrived earlier and texted Viola where she sat at the back part of the library. When she saw Viola coming she noticed she was slightly scratching the bad part of her head.

She put down her messenger bag on the table while still scratching her head. Her wig is causing her head to itch too much when she sweats a lot, and she most certainly did because of her PE class earlier today. She didn't have time to shower then, she just changed her clothes.

"_Damn this wig is too itchy!_" Viola gritted her teeth. Making sure only Olivia hears. They're alone at the back part of the library, but you know just making sure.

"_You know Vi you can just cut your hair short, it'll look better on you, plus it will save you the trouble of that itchy wig_" Olivia commented.

"_Haha. NO_" Viola continued to scratch her head making it look like she's moving it. Olivia stopped her hand before she accidentally removes it.

"_Stop that! You know, I think you'll look hot with short hair_" Olivia moved her brows suggestively while grinning making Viola blush.

Viola knew Olivia was teasing her and tried to compose herself so as not to embarrass herself further.

"_Kia says so_" she said, remembering the same comment from her friends.

"_Who's Kia?_" Olivia was immediately curious as she hasn't heard the girls name before from "Sebastian". She even raised her brow to make her point.

Viola suddenly stopped what she was doing and looked at Olivia when he heard the tone of Olivia's voice. It sounded almost accusatory. When she looked at her she saw something in her eyes, almost like.. jealousy? Then she saw Olivia's perfectly raised brow. She decided to get back at Olivia's teasing ealier on their Chem Lab.

"_Jealous are we?_" Viola said chuckling.

"_Haha you wish_!" Olivia balled a piece of paper at the grinning Viola.

Viola's caught the paper ball mid air thinking "**yeah I can only wish**"

"_Kia's a one of my best friends_" she explained still chuckling.

It took a lot of bugging from her friends to cut her hair. But it only took one compliment from Olivia for her to seriously consider cutting her hair short. She thought for awhile and finally decided to do it.

"_Fine! I think I'll have my hair cut short this Saturday_" She finally said.

Olivia smiled then an idea came up to her. "_Cool! I badly need my hair redone too. Lets go together then._"

Viola brightened at the idea and instantly thought of her friend Paul.

"_You know my friend Paul owns a saloon, we can go there. He's really good. He was actually the one who helped me with this Sebastian garb_" Viola explained excitedly. She knew Paul will love Olivia.

Olivia is happy with the idea and is quite excited to meet Viola's friend. She wanted to know more about her life outside being Sebastian in school. That way she'll know the real her.

"_Sure! Saturday then?"_ Olivia said smiling.

Viola nodded. She's happy. She gets to spend more time with Olivia even after she knew the real her.

Please tell me what you think as I'm again too lazy to reread it *grins.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ring.

"_Well well... if I isn't the stud! You finally remembered your friends eh?_"Excitement resounding from his voice yet Viola didn't miss the mock hurt tone on his voice.

"_Paul I've been really busy with school...And stuff you know. I'm sorry_" Her voice sounding cheery rather than sorry.

Paul picked up from the tone of her voice that Viola is happy. Some good news might be on the way. He'd known her long enough to know how she felt even on the phone even before she started talking a lot. It's a best friend thing. Don't ask.

"_..and stuff? Does this stuff include a gorgeous blonde with green eyes?_" Paul answered teasingly. Viola already mentioned Olivia to her friends. And yes, you got it. They didn't pass up a chance to tease her. Telling her she's in denial for liking Olivia. And even though she's yet to confess her feeling about Olivia, her friends already picked up with the way she talks about her like she's some Goddess of perfection. They wanted to meet Olivia, but Viola was good at dodging her friend's attempts to meet the blonde. She knew they're going to barricade her with questions. And at that time, Olivia didn't know that truth about her so for her it wasn't just the right time. But now that Olivia finally knew about her secret, she's more confident to introduce her to her best friends.

Viola ignored her friends teasing tone and went straight to the point.

"_Paul I've finally told Olivia about me. And guess what, she didn't freak out! We'll.. Not really. I mean I don't even know where to start. She's just awesome. I know she'll understand_"

Paul laughed. "_Well why don't you start by telling me what really happened. I already knew how awesome she is so you can just skip that part okay?"_

Viola blushed. She filled Paul with everything that happened during the past week upto the part where she confessed her secret to Olivia and to their mutual agreement for a saloon visit.

Paul didn't say a thing aside from short "_Aha's_" and "_Uh hmm"_ to indicate that he's listening. It's a rule not to interrupt a babbling Viola. So he waited for his turn. When Viola stopped talking. There was silence.

"_Paul? Are you still there?_" Vi was not sure if her friend is still there cause she haven't heard him say anything when she stopped talking.

3 Seconds passed. Then a burst of laugher was heard on the other line. Viola hated it when Paul does that. She knew her friend is processing the things she just told him and is probably cooking a witty reply just to piss her off. When he stopped laughing. "_**Here it goes**_". She thought.

"_So you actually told her how you felt and she told you she's not gay? Ouch. Well I commend you for having the balls to actually drop everything right in front of her_" Paul said still chuckling.

"_Pauuulll!_" Viola whined. She called him for advice and well, to share the good news. And now he's making fun of her. It's so him. She should have called Kia. She just thought Paul can relate as he himself was in the closet for a long time.

But Paul won't hear any of it.

"_Hold it Vi! I'm not done. You did the right thing. Based from what you've told me, she seemed to feel the same way. I haven't met her yet so I'm not really sure. But you know, her telling you that she's not gay is not the end of it_" Paul continued

"_You know all of us were straight before we knew we were gay_" Viola just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"_You know Paul I'm not even sure if I'm gay, it could just be "an Olivia" thing you know. Maybe I'm not really gay, I just like her_"

Paul laughed. "_Really. Because as far as I know you ogle girls more than your brother does_"

Viola laughed knowing full well that he is right. They would go to the beach and go "sight seeing" . Paul always knew she liked girls. She just doesn't go out having those words plastered on her forehead.

"_Fine! Well maybe for Olivia it is, maybe she likes me? Even if she claims she's straight? Maybe it's just a "ME" thing for her_" Viola said smugly.

"_Whoa! Aren't we pretty full of our self claiming some straight girl liked us_" Paul said chuckling, yet he knew that Viola has a point. Olivia might have been smitten by his friend and didn't really cared about her gender. Maybe it's her personality. Yes maybe Viola is right, maybe it's a" **just her**" thing. Interesting.

"_I just felt it Paul. Well maybe I've got it wrong. Maybe I've just been reading too much of her actions. Maybe she really didn't mean it that way. Oh well_" Viola sighed.

"_Vi, it's too early conclude. Just give her more time to process things. You dropped everything right in front of her remember. You can't expect her to jump right out of the fence or anything. You're lucky she's even calm with all the confessions you've made all at once. Let her set the pace this time._" Paul smiled. This Olivia is a keeper. I can't wait to finally meet her. He thought.

Viola delved at her friends' word. He's right. I'm asking for too much too soon. I'm just happy Olivia and I are still friends. "_I'm indeed lucky_"

"_Thanks Paul! See you Saturday. And please inform your devil spawns Kia and Yvone to be in their very best behavior if they plan to be there also_" Paul chuckled.

"_I know what you're thinking Paul! You devil. I know I can't stop you in any way so please make it look that them being there is unplanned. Don't want her to be uncomfortable or something_"

Paul just laughed. "_You got it Vi! See you Saturday_".

Time flew fast for Viola and Olivia. It's finally Friday. They spend more time together than they did before. They would go to dinner with Maria, just to try to keep people from thinking that they're dating. They can deny it to everyone but Maria will take none of it. She claims that based from what she's seeing, under her watchful eyes there's more to what they have been telling other people. Maria noticed the subtle touches and sly glances they've been throwing each other the whole time.

"_You know you'd make a cute couple Liv._" Maria told Olivia when they were alone in the confines of their room after yet another dinner with "Sebastian".

Olivia just smiled. Viola is indeed sweet and everything she can ask for in a guy. It's just that she's not a guy. She thought sadly.

"_You know Liv, I like him for you. He seemed not after just getting into your pants. If you just give yourselves a chance you'd be the hottest couple in the campus_" Maria said from her own bed.

"_It's complicated Maria_" Olivia said as she started preparing for bed.

"_Whaat? Does he have a girlfriend somewhere?_" Maria asked. Not quite satisfied with her friends answer.

"_NO. It's just…damn I'm messed up_"

Maria noticed her friends troubled look. It's so not Olivia. The Olivia she knew is always so sure of herself, of everything. But seeing her now makes her wonder and quite frankly piqued her curiosity as only Sebastian was able to do this to her friend.

"_You can talk to me Liv_" She said and moved to where Olivia was now sitting on her own bed.

Olivia knew she needed to tell someone or else she'll burst. She needs to tell someone her thoughts, her brain is in turmoil, plus she have to deal with her feelings with Viola. Feelings she thought would just fade in a couple of days. They didn't. She knew she can trust Maria. But how far can she share with her, she doesn't want to blow Sebastian's cover without telling him first. She decided to test the waters first.

Olivia eyed her friend. "_Maria have you ever liked a girl? I mean like her like her?_" Maria's brow raised and smirked.

"_OMG I didn't mean you silly_" Olivia shoved her friend playfully.

Maria just laughed. And continued " _So who is this lucky girl who snatched my friends attention huh?"_

Olivia's eyes went wide at the unexpected question. "_What that's all? Aren't you gonna ask me Why? And all sort of crap you're supposed to ask? Act like some sort of a shocked friend you know?"_ Olivia asked almost chuckling. She's happy Maria took it lightly.

"_Well missy, it's 2014. Do you really expect friends running when you tell them you're gay? I've always thought you're straight. But what the hell, you can even turn any girl gay. Just make sure that girl is as cute as Sebastian_" Maria said laughing

Olivia blushed. Maria was confused. "_Okay spill!_" Maria said.

Olivia tried to think fast knowing Maria will do everything to get it out of her now. And she doesn't want to let out Sebastian's secret. Then she remembered Viola told her about her twin brother-Sebastian. She smiled, knowing she won't have to lie.

"_Sebastian's twin sister_" Olivia said smiling.

Maria's eyes went as wide as saucers. She doesn't know what to say where to start with her questioning. There's just a lot of questions that suddenly flooded her.

"_What Sebastian has a twin? Where is she? Does he know you like her? How'd you know her? Did you tell him? What did he say?_" Maria's train of questions made Olivia laugh.

In truth Olivia didn't know how to answer all of Maria's questions so she opted to answer just the one's in the safe zone.

"_Yes. A twin sister. I'm not even sure of how I felt about her. I think I like her. But I don't know. And NO before you even say anything. I'm not gay_" Olivia said not even giving Maria a chance to say anything.

Maria just ignored the fact that Olivia ignored her other questions and babbled about anything else_**." I'll let it go, now now Liv. But I'll get it out of you soon**_" She thought.

"_Well this is new. The debutante that is almost always so sure now seemed confused. This girl could be something else to make you worry like that_" Maria said trying to fish something out of Olivia there's still a lot of questions she wanted to ask her but knew from the way Olivia was dodging her earlier questions thats how much she can get tonight. She'll tell me when she's ready.

"_This is new to me Maria. I've never liked a girl before. Well not this way anyway_" Olivia answered.

"_Ah hmm. Okay. So Why haven't I seen this girl yet ha_? " Maria has a lot of questions but decided against it. She's really curious though, she sees Olivia with Sebastian most of the time. Sebastian would usually fetch her at the dorm. So she knew she's with him. Yet she is yet to see this enigmatic twin sister that caught Olivia's attention.

"_Soon Maria, soon_" Olivia said with a smile in her voice. She said on the way to the bathroom to finish her nightly rituals before going to bed.

"_And Btw, I'm going with Sebastian tomorrow. He needs a haircut_" She shouted from the bathroom

Maria is again confused. She's claiming she liked the sister, but she'll go with Sebastian again. Hmm. "_Maybe they're meeting her_" She reasoned.

"_You know you'll have to introduce me to her missy or I'll have to track her down on my own_" Maria said chuckling.

Olivia just laughed. She's happy to finally tell someone about it. She's glad it's Maria. Tomorrow she's spending more time with Viola. And she's finally meeting her friends. She smiled

You know it. Too lazy to re read. Please let me know what you think


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Morning came too soon. Viola currently dressed in her Sebastian garb, she's on her way to Olivia's dorm. She's way too happy, almost bouncing all on the way. She didn't notice Maria jogged right beside her.

"_Well well someone seems happy today eh!_" Maria said catching her breath.

Viola smiled when she finally noticed someone beside her. She took removed her headphones and faced Maria. "_Well good morning to you too Maria!_" She smiled.

Maria mirrored her smile. Carefully studying "Sebastian". Sebastian looked really good; he has these soft features that can even pass as beautiful. "**God I wondered how a girl version of him looks! Liv definitively has good taste.**" She thought.

Viola is far too gone with her own thoughts of Olivia she didn't notice the careful scrutiny Maria was doing.

When they arrived at the dorm room Maria stopped right in front of the door, Sebastian at her back patiently waiting.

"_Liv are you decent? Your prince is here! Can we come inside?_"

"_Yes Maria! I'm almost done doors open_" Chuckling Olivia replied from inside the room

Maria entered the room with "Sebastian" in tow.

Olivia is finishing her make up when she noticed Viola's shy smile. She gestured her to take a sit on the bed first while she finished her last minute rituals. Maria was about to enter the bathroom when she noticed Sebastian and Olivia, Sebastian sat awe stricken while Olivia does her makeup. Then she noticed a playful smile forming at the corner of Olivia's lips. She knew her friend is doing it on purpose. She just shook her head and thought "**It's a dangerous game you're playing with the twins Liv**"

Olivia glanced back a Viola and nearly laughed at the way her eyes followed her moves completely missing her question if she's ready to go. She pretty pleased of herself knowing she was able to elicit this kind of response from Viola. She carefully touched her shoulders thus snapping Viola out of her trance, totally embarrassed acting like a gawking teenager.

"_Like what you're seeing?"_ Olivia said teasingly.

"_Ha?_" Viola blushed. Olivia can render her speechless without even trying.

"_Let's go!_" She smiled tugging on Viola's hand and pulled her up from where she was sitting on the bed. She learned from their time together how good it felt to hold Viola's hand. It's so soft, and she finds comfort just by holding them.

"_Maria we're leaving_!" Olivia said before going out of the room.

"_Enjoy! And don't do what I wouldn't do okay"_ She said laughing from the bathroom.

They decided to use Olivia's car. The short drive to the saloon was engulfed with comfortable silence. Both enjoying the music playing. Shy glances and short questions was shared but nothing more. In truth Viola was a bit nervous silently praying that her friends are not planning to pull any stunt while Olivia is there.

When they arrived at the saloon parking Paul immediately spotted Viola going out of an unfamiliar car. Then he noticed a blonde head popped out of the car too. He assumed that was Olivia. He carefully studied Olivia while they were walking toward the entrance of the saloon. Viola could not have described her better, this girl is indeed a Goddess. And she walks like she commands attention, she has this unmistakably air of confidence that surrounds her. She looked like a model who walked out of a magazine wearing her designer shades. All in all, Paul is already marking his stamp of approval for this girl.

Viola and Olivia walked a short distance to the entrance of the saloon only to be greeted by a rather enthusiastic owner . He gave Viola a hug then turned his attention to Olivia.

"_So you must be Olivia?_" He said giving her a charming smile.

When Olivia smiled and nodded he engulfed her in an unexpected hug. Olivia was surprised by the move but found the gesture utterly charming.

"_You must be Paul_" She said chuckling when Paul finally released her.

Paul called out his best staff to take care of Olivia's hair while she does Viola's hair inside his office.

"_Now I don't wonder why even the three of your so-called best friends wasn't able to convince you to have a haircut yet just one word from that blonde goddess and you seem to have your ass fired up to get that haircut_" Paul said teasingly

Viola stopped flipping the magazine Paul gave her; she faced Paul and rolled her eyes. "_I know what you're thinking. Don't even go there Paul. We've agreed to be friends, and I don't want to ruin that by my wrong assumptions_"

Paul turned her hair head back to continue his work.

"_I know Vi. I like her. As I've told you on the phone let her set the pace. But God Vi! That girl indeed a head turner. I'm sure the whole school is vying for her attention. So might as well keep her in close proximity.. Just to be sure_" Paul said almost dramatically.

Viola was about to turn her head again when Paul slapped her head lightly. "_Stop moving_!" Paul chastised. Viola just laughed and continued flipping the magazine.

After almost an hour with Paul duly impressed with his masterpiece, he spun Viola around and gave her a mirror. After seeing her short her hair that looked so much alike her brother's hair, Viola grinned.

"_Damn you look hot Vi!_" Paul said taking in his friends new look. "**The hair did it. Now Olivia eat your heart out"**. He thought.

Paul went out to check on Olivia. When he found her he smiled. "**I take it back. Eat your heart out Vi". **

"_Wow! You look fabulous Olivia! Come inside Vi's done too_" He tugged Olivia's hand to follow him inside his office.

Viola's is engrossed with the magazine she's skimming, her back facing the door when she heard a soft cough unmistakably of Paul's. She spun her chair she was about to say something witty when she noticed Olivia beside Paul. To say she was stunned is an understatement. Her jaw dropped. Literally. She sat there staring dumbly at Olivia. She didn't know Olivia could look any more beautiful than she currently is, but she did. She is.

Both Paul and Olivia laughed.

"_I take it you like my hair?"_ Olivia said chuckling. She walked to Viola and closed her still gaping mouth. Then she whispered "You_ look hot_" she then sat beside Paul in the sofa.

Paul didn't miss the act. He raised his brow and smiled knowingly at Viola mouthing "I told you so" who just sat with a goofy smile on her face.

It didn't took long for Paul's devil spawns to arrive – as Viola called them.

Kia and Evone came with pizza and drinks. Right after the two got properly introduced to Olivia. They both decided they liked her. They've exchanged pleasantries and chatted amiably thus making Olivia feel welcome in their small circle of friends. Olivia smiled liking Viola's friends.

It took while for Kia to notice something different with Viola. Except the Sebastian garb. Then she started tugging on Viola's hair making Viola gasp lightly. "Aw"

"_Is this real Vi?_" She asked still pulling Viola's hair just to be sure.

"_Ouch! Stop pulling my hair Kia. Yes it's real!"_ Viola hissed.

"_Wow you finally got the haircut huh? Looks good on you_" Evone said ruffling her hair.

Time went by so fast with Olivia thoroughly enjoying the company of Viola's friends.

Kia ad Evone left earlier claiming they have an appointment somewhere. Paul still needs to stay to continue with his business. Olivia and Viola decided to drop by the restaurant near their school to have dinner.

They were immensely enjoying their dinner when Olivia suddenly turned pale like she just saw a ghost. Viola followed her line of sight, and saw a gorgeous guy walking to their table.

"_Who is he_" Viola asked

"_My Ex_" Olivia muttered softly

Viola's heart sank a little. The guys total hunk. Someone obviously Olivia will go for. And based from Olivia's reaction, she gathered she might still have feelings for him to react that way.

Olivia noticed Viola lower her gaze. Her demeanor changed. She seemed to find her food quite interesting that she started playing with it. She took Viola's hand and squeezed it. Viola looked up and smiled at her.

"_Hi Babe!_" Rob greeted his ex girlfriend.

Olivia just smiled and accepted Rob's hug and kiss. She and Rob broke up a year ago. She got over him. They didn't have a proper closure so seeing him now stirred Olivia's old feelings. She hated it when Rob just left without even trying to fix things between them. They parted with a lot of questions left unanswered and unresolved but she knew she didn't feel the same for him anymore. They just needed the closure.

Viola cringed upon seeing how Olivia and accepted the guys greetings. She hated the feeling of sudden anger and jealousy that filled her. She tried to appear nonchalant but failed miserable as she "accidentally coughed" to get their attention.

Olivia broke out of the hug and finally introduced the two.

"_OH! Rob this is Sebastian, Seb this is Rob_" _"...my ex"_ she added quietly.

Viola stood and shook his hand. The guy is a very much taller than she is.

Rob looked back at Olivia and said "Wow_! You look good Liv! How are you?_"

Olivia seemed nervous and noting Viola's sudden change in demeanor. She keeps looking around the restaurant. "_I'm good. How are you?_"

"_I'm doing great_" He still can't keep her eyes of Olivia. He glanced at his watch and said "_It's nice seeing you again Liv. But I need to get going. See you around?_"

He looked at Viola and extended his hand "_Nice seeing you Sebastian_"

When Rob left, Viola looked almost sullen. She didn't talk much. Didn't even asked about Rob. She felt childish. She knew she doesn't have the right to be jealous.

Olivia on the other hand felt bad; she knew the reason of Viola's sudden change of mood. She looked at Viola intently, she lifted her chin to make Viola look at her. When she did. Viola still refused to look at her. "_Vi please look at me_" When she finally did. What she saw almost broke her heart. Viola's usually bright blue eyes looked distant and sad. She knew right then she was the reason. Yet she doesn't know how to fix it.

Viola still remained silent throughout their drive back to Olivia's dorm. Olivia has been racking her brain on how to make Viola feel better. When they both got out of the car. Viola walked her to the front door.

"_Night Liv_" She was about to leave when Olivia stopped her by her arm. She looked back and stared at her questioningly.

Olivia just smiled. "_I had so much fun today Vi. Your friends are awesome. Thanks_" She kissed Viola on the cheek. Viola just smiled sadly.

Viola walked sadly back to her dorm room. She knew she didn't have the right. She just felt insecure upon seeing Olivia's ex. And it all came back to her. "_**Come on Vi, she told you beforehand she's not gay, what do you expect. She's just being friendly. And yet again, you misinterpreted her actions. You expected too much**_" She chastised herself. Viola wondered how an almost perfect day could end so badly. She tried to ignore it but the jealousy still keeps on eating her every time an image of Olivia kissing Rob flashed.

Olivia told Maria about her day. How she enjoyed meeting "Sebastian's" friends, and how their perfect day seemed to took a drastic turn when they saw Rob at the resto.

"_Rob, as in The Rob- your ex?_" Maria asked wide eyed

Olivia nodded. Olivia explained all about the meeting and how Sebastian's mood suddenly changed.

"_I don't know what to do Maria_" Olivia said worriedly.

"_You're so dense sometimes Liv. He's jealous. He felt insecure. Why? 'Coz you didn't give him any assurance that Rob is out of your life and that he needs not to worry. I bet his jealousy is eating him right now, he knew he doesn't have the right to be so he opted to stay silent. He probably felt really insecure right now. He needed the assurance Liv. Did he happen to confess how he felt about you? I can totally see he liked you alot_"

When Olivia nodded. Maria continued _" And what did you say?"_

Olivia wasn't able to answer. It's just too complicated to explain to her yet. She opted a different route "_I.. want us to be friends?_"

Maria looked at her like she grew another head. Then she shook her head. "_If you really liked him Liv, you gotta do something about it_" Then suddenly she remembered something "_Wait whatever happened to the twin sister?_"

Olivia let out a heavy breath and finally decided to tell Maria everything. She mentioned this earlier to Viola and she agreed that it's okay to tell Maria.

"ViolaisSebastianstwinpretendingtobehim" Olivia said not even bothering to stop and breathe

"What_? Slow down!"_

"_ . . . . . . . . _" She said slowly. Waiting for Maria's reaction.

"_I figured as much_" Maria said simply.

Olivia was incredulous. "_That's it? For the second time this week your surprised me big time Maria!_"

"_I'm not dumb Liv. Something seems off with your stories and all. I did my own research. I've put two and two together. But I must say, Viola did a really good job being Sebastian. But you know nobody escapes my keen observation_" Maria said smugly.

Olivia laughed momentarily forgetting her dilemma.

"_So what did you really say when she told you she liked you Liv?_" Maria asked

Olivia was almost shy when she said _" I told her.. I told her I'm not gay"_

Maria looked at her then burst out laughing.

"_God you're not helping me here Maria! What do I do? She didn't even talk much when we arrived if she won't talk to me anymore_" Olivia almost panicked at the last thought.

Maria just smiled and patted Olivia shoulder before going to her own bed to sleep. "_Assurance Liv, that's what she needs. Goodnight_"

Olivia is still worried though. Oh well she'll think of something tomorrow. She can't believe she's too dense to see what's been troubling Viola earlier.

I knoooow. hate me alright. and yes you got it no re reading was done again. let me know what you think


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Viola arrived at the dorm room she looked like the world shattered right in front of her. Toby and Andrew is comfortably longed playing video games in their room. She immediately noticed Duke missing.

"_Where's Duke?_" She asked before plopping head first on her bed

"_He's out. On a date_" Andrew answered wiggling his brows in effect.

Viola is too tired and emotionally drained to delve on whatever her friend just said. But she thought it's a good thing that Duke went out on a date. It means he's getting over his attraction towards Olivia. That could only mean he might not longer feel any animosity towards her. Which is a good thing. In no time they'll be back to normal. Hopefully.

"_Uhm Okay_" Was her muffled reply.

Toby noticed Sebastian's unlikely behavior. The Sebastian they knew is like a ball of energy. Always full of excitement. "_Trouble in paradise Seb?_ He asked worried.

"_If there's even a paradise_" And with that she closed her eyes to sleep.

Olivia woke up determined to make amends. She knew she liked Viola. And most definitely don't wanna lose her as a friend. She thought about what Maria told her, Assurance. Assurance would mean commitment. And she doesn't even know if wanted to venture that part yet. She liked her, liked her alright. But that doesn't mean they'd jump right into a relationship. "**I'm sure there's a different approach to that assurance thing**" She thought.

Its Sunday so she knew she'll not likely to see Viola unless she arranges something. She decided to send a text message asking her if she's free. She doesn't know where to go yet but she'll think of something later.

After an hour and still no reply from Viola she's starting to get worried. She even tried calling but she's not answering her phone either. Olivia is getting more and antsier. Then she decided to visit Viola's dorm room and was relieved to find that the boys are out playing soccer. "**Maybe she wasn't really ignoring me, she's just busy**" She reasoned.

She passed by the soccer field true enough she found them playing soccer. Olivia scanned the field looking for Viola. When her eyes landed on two figures near the bench she knew right away its Viola. She can recognize even her back. When she got nearer she realized it's Duke with Viola. "**Hmm seems like they've finally sorted things out**." She smiled

Viola is happy that Duke finally talked to her. Seems like the guy finally found a girl and got over his teenage boy infatuation with Olivia. They aren't back to best buddies stage again but at least they're in team mate/room mate stage.

Duke noticed Olivia approaching. He smirked and said _"Your girl_"

"_What girl? Who?_" Viola was confused

Duke gestured to his back. And when she turned her head. True enough there's her girl walking towards them. She looked beautiful in her yellow sundress that reached just above her knees. She's smiling sweetly. And momentarily Viola forgot everything that happened yesterday. She offered a small smile.

"_Hi Seb!_" She surprised both of them by kissing Viola on the cheek and engulfing her in a hug.

Viola was rooted on the spot she doesn't even know what to do. "_Hi_" She managed to finally utter something.

Olivia noticed Duke. "_Hi Duke_!"

"_Hello Olivia!_" He smiled genuinely.

"_**Orsino bring your sorry as back here now**_!" The Coach Dinklage from the field.

He looked back from Viola to Olivia then said. "_Opps! Got to go!_" Then he scampered back to the practice field

"_Vi I texted you, I even called you. You weren't answering_" Olivia asked softly.

The still blushing Viola answered _" Ahh. Umm. I left my phone at the dorm Liv. Sorry_"

"_So you're not mad at me?"_ Olivia asked hopeful

"_Mad? What?!NO!" _Viola answered hurriedly. She thought of how she acted last night and she's mad at herself. If there's someone who has the right to be mad here it should be Olivia. She knew she wasn't fair and acted very unreasonable last night. She'd rather be friends with Olivia than be nothing at all. Yet Olivia's earlier actions again plagued her mind. What did that mean. "**Damn I'm over thinking again. She's just being her friendly self**" she thought.

"_So that means you'll go out with me today?_" Olivia again flashed her disarming smile.

"_Are you asking me out on a date Miss Lennox_?" Viola said raising her brow.

Olivia playfully shoved her chest. "_Why why! Aren't we getting cocky Hastings?_" She chuckled.

Viola laughed outright. She loved Olivia's playful side."_Because if you are, I should warn you. I'm not a cheap date_"

"_And what makes up a __**"not sooo cheap date**__" Vi_?" Olivia cocked her head slightly and asked Viola.

"_Well since it's the first time. I think a movie with popcorn is okay.. for now that is. And with you paying for everything_" Viola answered grinning.

Olivia regarded her carefully before answering. "_We'll you got yourself a deal Hastings. See you 1PM then?_"

"_Sure, I'll pick you up_" Viola answered now sporting an all out smile which Olivia found really adorable.

Olivia decided to be bold and kissed her again on the check while ruffling her hair. She whispered. "_See you_". Then she left with a smug smile.

Viola is yet again rooted on the spot. Not until her friends came back and shoved her back rather forceful.

"_Wow! You're goddamn lucky Seb! She's hot!_" Toby said still looking at Olivia's retreating back.

Viola just smiled sheepishly. She's indeed lucky. If only. But she didn't feel the need to correct them.

Viola again arrived earlier at Olivia's dorm room. Maria opened the door for her and eyed her curiously. Something about her is different. She already knew the truth about Viola yet it surprised her to find Viola in her Sebastian garb. She again eyed her up and down to make trying to figure out what seems to be different now that she knew "Sebastian" is a girl. Nothing's changed. Well except she did look hotter in her new hair. She smirked. Olivia noticed what Maria was doing

"_Maria stop that! Come in Vi!_" She shouted from inside them room.

Maria opened the door wider to let her pass. Viola released the breathe she's been holding when she saw Olivia. She shot a questioning look at Olivia then looked back at Maria.

"_She knows. I told her_" Olivia chuckled.

Maria sat beside Viola on the bed "_No. I actually just figured_" Maria answered with so much confidence in her voice that it made Viola chuckle softly.

"_Don't worry your secret is safe with me buddy_" Maria then put her arms on Viola's shoulder. "_Just make sure you take good care of my girl here_" She gestured to where Olivia is sitting fixing her makeup. "_If you make her cry, I'm gonna have your hide. Understood._" Maria feigned a serious look. Both Olivia and Viola found it amusing and laughed.

"_If I make her cry. I'll gladly hand my hide for you to kick Maria_" Viola said laughing.

Maria smiled at her and patted her back. "_Good. Because you know Vi, Olivia here is…_"

Olivia knew Maria is about to embarrass her in front of Viola and decided to cut her before she even starts

"_Okay that's it. Enough you two. Lets go Vi!_" She dragged Viola out of the bed and out the room.

Viola can still hear Maria from inside the room throwing a witty comeback which she can't clearly understand

Olivia decided she wanted to watch a romance comedy movie. Actually she decided for the both of them. She out rightly ignored Viola's face when she picked the movie. Viola is just happy to be with Olivia. She doesn't approve much of the movie but she doesn't care. If it means spending time with Olivia she won't care how crappy the movie is.

There's not much people inside, mostly couples. Boys who looked like they were literally dragged by their girlfriends to watch the sappy movie. They settled at the mid right part of the movie house. Viola was surprised she somewhat liked the movie. Olivia was quite engrossed with the movie she didn't notice Viola's subtle glances.

Viola noticed Olivia sniffling. She smiled and asked quietly. "_Are you okay Liv?_". Olivia just nodded and settled her hand above Viola's own on the arm chair between them. She then snuggled closer to Viola. Viola was surprised but took the hint and put her arms over Olivia's shoulder and nudged her to move closer. Both watched the movie contently with Olivia's head comfortably settled on Viola's shoulder.

After the movie. Viola patiently waited for Olivia outside the movie house while she went to the bathroom. She then noticed the same guy they saw at the restaurant the other day. Her defenses came up right away. Her day has been really good, she doesn't want to ruin it. She tried to stay calm and looked around for Olivia.

"_Hey man! Aren't you the guy with Olivia yesterday? Christian right?_" Rob asked when he finally reached Viola.

"_Yes. Sebastian_" Viola muttered under gritted teeth. This suddenly just annoyed her to bones.

"_Oh Right! 'Twas nice seeing you. I was about to call Olivia when I saw this movie. I just knew she'll like it" _Rob explained gesturing to the movie poster of the movie Viola and Olivia just watched. Rob is a bit confident since Olivia didn't introduce Sebastian as her boyfriend yesterday.

Olivia just came out of the bathroom. She's looking for Viola when she noticed her with—Rob! From the way Viola is tensing she knew she had to do something soon.

She marched right up Viola's back. Hugged her from her back and kissed her. "_Hey Babe! Sorry to keep you waiting_"

Rob's eye grew wide. Then looked at Sebastian who just shrugged his shoulders.

"_Oh Hi Rob! Didn't see you. What are you doing here? _" Olivia finally acknowledged Rob.

"Uh I. I just passed by to see what's on screen this week" He stammered. "_Nice seeing you both. I have to go though_"

He looked at Sebastian totally embarrassed. "_Sorry Man_" The he looked back at Olivia and smiled "_Bye Liv"_

Olivia was confused why Rob was apologizing to Viola. She looked at her for explanation. Viola just shrugged and grinned.

Olivia knew Viola is hiding something. She raised her brow "_What?_"

"_Nothing __**Baabeee**_" Viola said teasingly emphasizing the endearment Olivia just called her earlier. She realized she liked it.

Olivia shoved her playfully. "_Goof! Let's go our date is not over yet_"

Viola took her offered hand and followed her. "_Yes maam_"

Olivia looked at a grinning Olivia. She seemed happy. She knew right away she did the right thing.

They walked hand in hand to the car park. When they got settled in Olivia's car. Olivia looked at Viola intently and waited for her to finish buckling up her seatbelt.

Viola is still struggling with her seatbelt totally oblivious of Olivia's intense gaze.

"_I like you Vi!_" Olivia blurted out.

Viola stopped wrestling with the seatbelt and looked up to Olivia.

"_Ha?.. I thought… uh.._" Viola asked dumbly. She couldn't believe what she is hearing.

Olivia didn't let her finished as she latched right to Viola and kissed her rendering her speechless. Not that she's even able to form a simple sentence before the kiss. Viola smiled at the kiss and thought "Life is good"

Well you guess the rest. Promise I'll re read before uploading… next time! You know what they say, there's always next time *grins. I know its a bit short and seemed rushed. My sister will have my hide if she finds me slacking again. So. Yeah. Please tell me what you think


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After a very tiring yet enjoyable day Viola and Olivia decided to head home. They are still in Olivia's car, she looked at Viola who yet again is wrestling with her seatbelt. She chuckled and helped her.

"_Whoa! How did you that? I'm not fond of wrestling with this thing!_" Viola said, trickle of sweat running down her face from wrestling the said seatbelt.

Olivia just chuckled and pinched her. "_You're too cute!_"

Viola blushed and looked at her. Even though she immensely enjoyed the day there's still some questions that kept nagging her brain. She still doesn't know what they are. Yes she knows Olivia likes her. She likes Olivia. The feeling is mutual. Yet there's still something missing. She gathered enough courage to ask her next question.

"_Liv, are we… are you my_?" She started nervously

"_Am I what Vi?_" Olivia knows what she meant but just loves to tease Viola

"_Are you… are you my...Girlfriend_?" she asked tentatively.

Olivia looked at her then furrowed her brows. Viola is a nervous wreck; she doesn't know what to make of Olivia's reaction. Then just like that Olivia's hovered near her lips then kissed her lovingly. She then touched Viola's face "_Yes_"

Viola's smiled wide then hugged her. "_I'm so happy Liv_" She said while Olivia continued to stroke her back. "_So am I Vi. So am I_"

Maria was beyond pleased when Olivia broke the good news. Viola is happy with the turn of events. She didn't even wait for the morning to call her friends about it.

Olivia knew she did the right thing. Everyday Viola does something to remind her how lucky she is. She does little things that just completes Olivia's day.

Sebastian finally called Viola informing her that he fixed all her papers in her old school. And if she's willing to help him pretend to be him until graduation he'll appreciate it. Their parents are out of the country and won't be back until after graduation to the timing is perfect. The twins plotted a perfect plan, with the help of Sebastian's friends to have Viola's record from her school appear that she graduated also. It's like hitting two birds with one stone for both of them.

Maria went home for the weekend so Olivia invited Viola over their dorm to spend the day. They're lying in Olivia's bed. Olivia's head snugly tucked at Viola's shoulder. They lay there talking about anything and everything. About the future.

"_We're graduating in a few months Liv, where do you wanna go for college?_" Viola asked seriously.

"_I'm not sure Vi. But I'm studying medicine. You? What are you taking? Have you decided yet?_"

"_A doctor huh! Cool. I'm gonna be a lawyer then! I'm not sure where though_" Viola answered grinning.

Olivia contemplated her answer. They both looked at each other and grinned.

"_Let's go to the same school then!_" They said in unison.

Olivia smiled. If they both got in the same college it'll be easier for the both of them. It's a new beginning. Viola won't have to pretend to be Sebastian. They can start out new at the new school. And even get an apartment together. She loved the idea of staying in the same apartment with Vi.

Viola is extremely happy to know Olivia wants to go to college with her. It means she actually wants to be with her in a long haul. She was afraid to broach this topic with Olivia thinking it's too earlier to plan for their future. She's just glad Olivia felt the same way.

Life is indeed good. And in a few months they're starting a new beginning. Tomorrow they'll start sending applications to colleges.

Sorry this is a bit short. I think i'm wrapping this story up guys. Thanks for the comments. I appreciate it. I'm thinking of starting a new story.. or maybe just continue with their college life. I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you think. That's all for now. *grins


End file.
